1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display having structure for securing middle films at the light source side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat panel display usually includes a backlight module and a panel module in that the backlight module is disposed under the panel module for providing light for the display of the display. Most backlight modules are designed to have a plurality of optical films disposed on the light guide plate, to unify, enhance, and polarize the lights emitted from the light guide plate. These optical films are positioned by a plastic frame surrounding the light guide plate and mainly for supporting the panel module. Slots are formed at the sides, which are not the sides facing the light source, of the plastic frame for position purpose and the optical films have positioning protrusions corresponding to the slots. As the optical films are disposed on the light guide plate, the positioning protrusions are placed in the slots of the plastic frame for correctly positioning the optical films with the light guide plate.
The slots of the plastic frame not only position the optical films when the positioning protrusions are placed in the slots, but the positioning protrusions are also securely fixed in the slots. However, it is always the case that only the topmost and the bottommost optical films can be practically secured. The topmost optical film is directly adhered to the side of the plastic frame via a tape, while the bottommost optical film is attached to the bottom of the slot of the plastic frame via a double-sided adhesive tape. As for the middle optical film(s), however, no existing securing solution is provided but to just leave the middle optical film(s) therebetween. It is quite possible that when undergoing an impact test or a falling test, the tape that secures the topmost optical film may loose, causing the positioning protrusions of the middle optical films to fall apart from the positioning slot and the middle optical films are having displacement.